


Hot for Pastor

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Pastor!Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony's a little shit, i'm a fucking heathen for writing this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's forced to go to church, Steve's a pastor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Pastor

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, blasphemes smut. Beta'd by the amazing Morphia-writes.

Tony didn’t mind being constantly called a ‘problem child’ by his father. The dirty looks and sighs of disappointment didn’t phase him either. What did piss him off was being told he needed to go church to talk to their local pastor. Howard didn’t even fucking go to church, so why the hell was he being dragged into this?

 

On the list of things Tony Stark didn't do, the top three were: He did not wake up early unless he chose to, he did not go without three coffee servings a day, and most importantly, he didn't do religion.Tony didn’t understand religion, he wasn't against it, just didn’t understand it and preferred not to get mixed into it. Religion didn’t compute in his brain. There were no solid variables so he couldn't solve the equation, since it was all based on believing and having faith. He believed in people, sure, but having religious faith was just a recipe for failure.

 

Either way, it didn’t matter. His father haggled him and his mother gave him longing looks of ‘please listen to your father’. Despite Tony making fantastic grades at M.I.T, despite him doing everything else Howard asked, despite him being nineteen fucking years old, he was still going to see some old fart who's going to tell him how he’s living in sin. He’ll just call Rhodey later and bitch about how terrible it went.

 

Apparently, like most things his father attended, well known businessmen and politicians were going to attend church, so he had to look presentable. Jarvis woke him up the best way he knew how: a cup of coffee placed beside his bed, soft pats to the sheets now aggressively pulled over Tony’s head and his british drawl of “Good morning young Master Stark.”

 

Tony kept his eyes shut for another five minutes, trying to adjust his sleep addled brain before  cracking his eyes open to see his clock flash 9:00 a.m, mocking him. Tony whined, pulling himself away from the warm sheets, then whimpering at how chilly his room felt. Pacing the floor, he chugged down his morning cup and headed towards the bathroom. After washing up, he got properly dressed in a very expensive suit he rarely wore, combed his hair into place and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Said Maria. She gave her son a once over and smiled at how put together he looked.

 

Howard looked in Tony’s direction. “It’s nice to see you in something other than a band shirt and grimy jeans, and actually washed up for a change.”

 

Tony paused in the middle of chewing on his toast and squinted his eyes, his expression conveying how he wasn't in the mood. “Thank you.” He shot back sarcastically. He decided to hurry up and scarf down his breakfast. The faster he could get this church bullshit over with, the faster he could head home, sleep for a couple of hours then work in his lab for twelve more.

 

During the entire drive, Tony kept the AC/DC booming in his ears, loud enough for Howard to roll his eyes impatiently. Tony could see it through the rearview mirror. He found it amusing, although he soon regretted the act. The ringing in his ears was horrendous when he had to pull his earphones out.

 

Needless to say, he felt awkward, extremely awkward, the type of awkward where he knew everyone wasn’t staring at him, but he was staring at everyone else while simultaneously trying to avoid eye contact. And to no avail; he was introduced to everyone and their damn family tree, shaking hands and passing a fake smile that could obviously read how uncomfortable he felt if they paid close enough attention.

 

The church itself was huge, a cathedral really, which wasn’t surprising at all. Windows stretched high, statues of Jesus? Hell if he knew. He could spot how solemn some of the kids and teenagers looked,and shared a passing look of understanding. They were all in this personal hell together.

 

Inside was a main entrance with dark carpeting, a gigantic chandelier that sparkled rainbows of light every which way, and small tables with little booklets organized neatly. Howard handed him one that read ‘Have you accepted Jesus as your lord and savior?’ Tony rolled his eyes so hard he was afraid they might get stuck into his skull.

 

“Really?”

 

Howard didn’t reply, although Tony could see a small smirk on his face before Howard  turned around, walking towards the sanctuary. Here Tony found more dark carpeting, more chandeliers and a painting of some religious figures, as far as Tony was concerned, they were all Jesus. They took seats in the very front row, the choir was already doing its thing and his father told him to stand. Groaning, he did as he was told, awkwardly swaying to the gospel music, and clapping at inappropriate times. How was he supposed to know he wasn’t supposed to clap after each song?

 

The choir part seemed to take ages, and when finally was told to sit, his knees ached from standing still. He had to stop swaying after getting stared at aggressively for not knowing church etiquette. Taking out his phone, he checked the time. It was only 11:00  a.m and he wanted to cry, one more goddamn hour.

 

A minister stepped out on stage, announcing that the pastor would finally come on and do his thing. Tony sat back in his chair, ready to burst out into laughter at how old the Pastor would be. So old he could’ve witnessed Jesus getting crucified, probably.

 

“How’s everyone doing this morning?”

 

Tony raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  Who the fuck was that?

 

Leaning over to his mom. He whispered “I thought the pastor was supposed to come out now?”

 

Maria chuckled softly. “He is the pastor, sweetheart. Pastor Steve Rogers.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed, there was no way in hell the tall, blond and muscular god could be the pastor. He never thought it was possible to pop a boner in church until this day. The brunet honestly didn’t process a word that was coming out of his mouth. He did, however, nearly moan at how incredible his voice sounded (he probably would have audibly moaned if his mother wasn’t so close to him).

 

His eyes were glued to the blond. His chiseled jaw, those incredibly blue eyes, and lips so pink he was sure women would get fucking jealous. Tony wanted to bite them and see how red they could get. Mid way through preaching, Pastor Rogers removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

 

“Praise God..” Murmured Tony, the man was practically popping out of his button down for christ sake.

 

Sadly, he didn’t get to look for long. The sermon went by quicker than he expected, which probably had something to do with how he spent the whole time plotting ways to ride the pastor's cock.

 

Tony was making his way out when his father tapped his shoulder. Turning, he was greeted by Pastor sex Ro- Pastor Steve Rogers. He might end up telling Rhodey an entirely different story (to which he’ll refuse to listen).

 

“You must be Tony Stark. Your father has told me a lot about you.”

 

“Which part? The part where I’m disrespectful or the part where I don’t listen.” Bad way to start out wanting to fuck his local pastor. He’ll get there, though.

 

Steve started. “Both, actually.” He smirked, and Tony resisted the urge to fan himself.

 

“Want to step in the office for a little chat?”

 

Tony nodded a bit more eagerly than he intended, following after the man, and hoping to one of the many statues of Jesus that this would turn out to be like some bad, plotless porno where Steve would fuck him into having faith in God. The brunet audibly snorted at the thought.

 

“What was that?” Steve questioned.

 

Tony shook his head whispering “Nothing.”

 

In the blond's office, the place looked interesting. It was organized and carefully decorated, a lot of art, too. He really didn’t know what to expect from the Pastor anymore.

 

“So, tell me your side of the story.” Steve leaned against his mahogany work desk and Tony sat on the chair in front of him, definitely not sneaking glances at pastor’s crotch.

 

“Side of what story? My dad’s an asswipe. There’s nothing to tell. Quick question, are you dating anyone?”

 

Steve peered at Tony for a second, he could tell the man tried not to look taken back by the blunt inquiry.

 

“So, you don’t like him. Maybe we can join hands and pray--”

 

Tony held up his hand. “No thanks, dude. You didn’t answer my question.”

 

The pastor placed a hand on his hip and gave an exasperated sigh, “How old are you, anyway?”

 

“Nineteen, completely legal.”

 

“You’re just as subtle as you want to be, huh? To answer your question, no one as of late...or lately.” Steve added a shrug with the last part, scratching the back of his head.

 

“How long’s a while?” Tony pressed, so far so good-ish.

 

Steve waved his hand, dismissing his statement. “We are not discussing this. This is about you and your issues. We need to pray so you can confess your sins and you’ll be on the road to recovery.”

 

Tony grunted. “I don’t have an issue, now let’s drop the Jesus act because I’m not into it and no amount of praying will change that. How long ya been celibate?”

 

Steve grimaced in disapproval and inched closer. “You’re very disrespectful.”

 

“Haven’t heard that one before.” Tony replied, sarcasm ever apparent.

 

“Three years.”

 

Tony nearly choked on his spit. “Dude. You haven’t gotten laid in three fucking years? Oh my god, you poor thing.”

 

“Don’t chastise me, and watch your mouth, you’re in church. I was busy helping out, traveling and teaching god’s word. So I didn’t have time to have sex, it’s not the end of the world.” Steve moved a bit closer, and Tony leaned in with him.

 

“There’s always time to get laid, always. So you’re saying if I offered you sex you wouldn’t do god’s will and fuck me senseless?”

 

Steve paused in his tracks, and Tony kept his gaze steady. Testing the waters, he pressed a hand up his thigh. The blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to his feet and into a hot kiss. So this went by easier than expected. For a guy who hadn’t even kissed in three years he was fucking amazing, setting an easy rhythm that made the melding of their lips more addictive. Their tongues rubbed against one another, and Tony felt tingling waves lick up and down his spine. When Steve settled his hand on Tony’s lower back he moaned, feeling their motions suddenly halted from hitting the desk.

 

“You have any lube - condoms?” Tony asked.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What part of three years without sex don’t you understand? I expected you to have some on you since you go around asking to be fucked.”

 

“Yeah, when I go to places where I think I’ll see attractive fucking people, not church. And you said fuck, god hates you.”

 

“Shut up.” Steve deadpanned.

 

Tony huffed out a laugh before getting on his knees. “I’ve got an idea.” he said, and unbuckled Steve's leather belt with haste. He then unzipped his pants, and leaned in to lick along the clothed hardness.

 

“Oh..” Steve moaned, hunched over, tangling fingers into the brunet’s hair.

 

Tony smirked and pulled out Steve’s erection from the confines of his underwear, licking a long wet stripe right along the thick vein on the underside of the blond’s cock.

 

“You’re packing down here.” Tony murmured, which Steve actively ignored.

 

He then wrapped his free hand around the base of Steve’s cock, stroking as he wrapped his lips around the thick flesh. Occasionally, Tony licked along the slit, noting he got the best reaction when he did so. The pastor was trying to keep his voice down, pushing his fist into his mouth to muffle his groans, but when he felt licking at his balls, he shouted Tony’s name.

 

“Might wanna quiet down there, Pastor Rogers.” Tony said tauntingly.

 

Pulling his mouth away from Steve’s cock altogether, Tony began stroking the shaft, looking at the blond's face to see the damage he’s done. Steve was blushing, teeth clenched and one hand grasping the desk firmly. The brunet smiled and stroked faster, placing his tongue underneath the head of his cock, playing with the slit with his tongue until Steve came, each spurt of semen landing onto his tongue.

 

Tony swallowed happily, pushing one of his hands into his pants and stroking a handful of times before coming with a gasp. His body slumped and his face fell onto Steve’s thigh.

 

“Did you just..?” Steve started.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tony pushed himself up, grabbing a few tissue to wipe himself clean. Both of them stilled when two knocks on the door resonated.

 

“J-Just one minute.” Steve called out, busying himself with his clothes, getting himself to look decent while Tony did the same.

 

Eventually, they walked out together, fake smiles and all, to greet Tony’s parents.

 

Tony shook his head, placing a hand onto Howards shoulder. “This changed me. Thanks dad. You know, I think i’ll need a few more sessions with Pastor Rogers. I’m getting the help I need.”

 

Maria grinned happily. “This is real a breakthrough!”

 

Steve shrugged, visibly way more laid back than he was before. “What can I say, he just needs some guidance, God works miracles.”

  
Howard nodded, scheduling another time for them to meet,while Tony and Steve shared knowing smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
